1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rail pin removing devices and more specifically it relates to a spike removing system for removing spikes from railroad tracks which are deeply embedded within a tie.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous rail pin removing devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,889 to Talboys; U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,674 to Hursh; U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,505 to Hursh; U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,924 to Shirk; U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,173 to Hursh; U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,446 to Hursh; U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,187 to Sublett et. al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,674 to Stewart; U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,479 to Sheperd et. al. all are illustrative of such prior art.
Talboys (U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,889) discloses a spike pulling implement comprising an elongated frame, a spike-gripping claw mounted for reciprocating movement to the frame and a means for reciprocating the claw. The frame includes an opening which is generally coextensive with the range of movement of the claw.
Hursh (U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,674) discloses a spike pulling grapple generally comprising a housing, means for lowering the housings to grip the spike and raising the spike, and a pair of spike engaging hooks mounted slidably in the housing.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for removing deeply embedded spikes. The claws of the prior art do not project downwardly when closing and some actually move upwardly while closing upon the spike. This causes the prior art inventions to miss engaging a deeply embedded spike. The claws of the present invention, however, do project downwardly when closing, thereby insuring engagement of deeply embedded spikes.
In these respects, the spike removing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing deeply embedded spikes from railroad tracks.